


Sam/Nathan/Elena/Rafe Drabbles and Ficlets

by Nathamuel



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gift Exchange, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Drabbles and Ficlets for my Uncharted OT4.</p><p>1. Gift Exchange (trashdrakes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam/Nathan/Elena/Rafe Drabbles and Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting all my drabbles on Tumblr first, so if you want to read stuff sooner you'll have to go here ---> to my writing blog [ framesfanfics ](http://www.framesfanfics.tumblr.com)

Rafe looked down at the plush animal in his hand and had the distinct feeling that he was being made fun of.

It was a cat, or at least it had somewhat the right shape to be a cat. It was frowning. 

“It looks exactly like you, Rafe!” Sam was laughing. So was Nathan, while Elena hid _her_ laugh behind her hand. Thanks to them making a sort of secret exchange gift giving he didn’t knew who had gotten him this. 

If he had to be honest, it could have been anyone. Even Elena was sneaky like that, she was just as bad of a prankster as the brothers.

Sam was beaming at him. Which probably was an indication that it had been his idea.

“Thanks?” he couldn’t help how his voice lifted up in a question.

Sam’s face fell somewhat and he slung his arm around Rafe, kissing his temple. “Don’t look like that. I saw it and it immediately made me think of you.”

It made Rafe feel lighter somewhat, that Sam thought of him when seeing something… even if that something was a plush grumpy cat. He found himself smiling despite himself and felt Elena lean into his side.

“I got Nathan those toy guns because he kept making heart eyes at them.” She confined.

“Hey.” Nathan protested, but Elena kissed him and he relented. “Yeah alright. I did. Don’t tell me you didn’t have fun playing as well.”

Elena shrugged with a smile and then turned Rafe’s face towards her and lightly pecked his lips. Nathan stepped closer as well and kissed him when Elena had let go of him. 

Rafe fumbled for words for a moment, not wanting this to turn into one of their mushy feelings-sharing situations. By the gods he didn’t believe in there were too many of those.

“So, the next time I see some shabby plush dog I should just get that for you?” he smirked and Nathan and Elena burst into laughter. 

Sam smirked back. “Yeah, something like that. Just make sure it’s got some diamonds for eyes while you’re at it.” He shot back.


End file.
